A graveyard of keys
by Lightimus
Summary: Follow the story of Light, with his journey to Remnant. Son of Sora and kairi, a child of light forged to fight darkness. Will the youngest keyblade master be enough to tip the scales in a world losing to the darkness?


AN: Well it's been awhile since an update huh guys? Sorry it isn't Naruto: missing nin but honestly life got in the way blah blah blah. No break during the summer with orgo chem and an engineering internship so sorry. School schedule is a little lighter but honestly I want to know how the manga ends before I submit the chapter. It's been done for a while but with how the manga ends the chapter might need to be changed so I'm with holding it. Here is an idea that popped in my head like last of the first men, but I did enjoy writing this a lot more so a future update is more likely. I wrote this story in between two flights from guess where… JAPAN! My family had business over there so I tagged along. Beautiful country and people, I recommend giving it a visit if you have the time and money! Getting a week ahead in school to allow this trip also made writing a no go so sorry. One day when I have more time than I know what to do with, like my summer working as a lifeguard might bring weekly updates back but until then it will be two weeks the absolute quickest. Now for spoilers…

SPOILERS: The character Lightimus Nogard is obviously a fictional character made from the kingdom hearts universe so if you don't like that kind of thing this story most likely isn't for you. Sora x Kiria child. Why that name? Well it didn't have anything to do with my username *cough cough* and Nogard for sure isn't dragon backwards. So why nogard? The reason is simple it might be dragon spelled backwards and I felt that this character would need a last name to fit better in this universe. Also neither Sora nor Kiria have a last name so *tears*. How did Light end up in remnant when he was locked in kingdom hears? Well if there is a chapter two I might spoil it there! If not don't expect it until much further into the story. Also this character is based heavily off of Shiro Emiya from Gabriel Blessings story InFlight. If you haven't read it I recommend giving it a try. It really is a good read! Well that's all, please enjoy the read and leave a review! Good or bad they do nothing but help me improve writing and encourage me to write more faster!

-Light

A Graveyard of Keys

-The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes-

My name is Lightimus Nogard and I am a keyblade master. The first time I summoned a keyblade was when I was six years old at reverse town. A group of heartless appeared out of nowhere so I ran. I'm not sure how long I ran, but eventually my luck ran out as I turned down an ally without an exit. Right when I thought all was lost, a keyblade appeared in my hands. I was able to fend off the heartless long enough for my dad to rescue me.

From then on my dad and uncle trained me to use my keyblade to fight the heartless. At the young age of nine I was able to complete my mark of mastery exam and become the youngest master in our ever growing order. My mother Kairi, one of the seven princesses of Light and my father Sora a keyblade master gave me everything I needed to be a warrior of light. With my parents and my uncle Riku, I had the best family which I cherish more than anything.

Since I wielded a keyblade, I traveled to various worlds with my family, each one more amazing than the last. I found great friends along the way to help battle the darkness in each world. By the time I was sixteen, nearly every world we knew of was free of heartless.

-As the light grows, so does the hunger of the darkness to consume it-

Over the course of a single night, darkness unlike any other swept across the worlds we so dearly loved. For three long months we fought and lost every battle. No matter the strength of one's heart, little can be done when darkness engulfs it.

Finally were able to rally at Mickey's castle. With the entire force of our order, the unrelenting darkness was finally stopped. We stopped it yes, but could do nothing to destroy it. Every day we grew weaker. Our weakness brought desperation. We hoped that if we opened the kingdom of hearts it would give us the answer to slay the darkness. The second the door opened, heartless rained down upon us in such great numbers that they blotted the sun and blackened the sky. We tried to close the door but the darkness within the kingdom wanted out.

So I made a decision. I ran through the door of hearts. I kept the darkness at bay long enough for the door to be closed and locked. The cries of my family as the door closed were lost on me. In that second I was nothing more a weapon, a tool to keep the darkness a bay. The only noise that I heard was the sound of the key turning in the lock. The second I heard that sound I collapsed. My body beyond exhausted and my mind numb, as raw emotions began to bubble up. I would be stuck within the kingdom of hearts until the darkness on the other side was destroyed. My family would destroy it, that I was sure of. What truly scared me was the time it would take to do so. It took us three months to find a foothold, how long would it take to battle the darkness back? Until then I would have to remain strong and keep the darkness from taking my heart.

My vision faded as darkness consumed me.

-The heart might be weak, and sometimes it might give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out-

I heard something.

"Yang, we got to do something." Said a girl.

"What do you propose we do?" answered another.

"I… I don't know." The first responded.

I was able to open my eyes and saw the blurred image of two figures. As my eyes focused I saw one had jet black hair with red at the ends of the tips, the other a cascade of golden locks. One with silver eyes, the bond with a lilac hue, both carried worried expressions.

"I see you are awake now." The blond said with a small smile.

"Hey there." The ravenette said with a heartwarming smile a small laugh.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know." The blond lectured with a laugh. "Here, give me your hand."

I took the hand and she helped me to my feet. "You all right?" she inquired. I felt great, like I just had the best rest of my life.

"Yea… I feel fine…" I said as I looked around. A clear blue sky hung overhead. A gentle breeze tickled my skin. A forest of lush green surrounded me on every side.

"Yang Xiao Long." She offered me with a grin "What's your name?"

Yang brought my attention back to her. "My name is…It's…" 'What is my name?'. I frowned my head pulsed with an ache. I tried to think and think and think but it only left me with a greater headache.

Yang frowned too "…You don't know your own name?" she asked incredulously.

I tried to think of what I was doing before I got here but it came up blank. I needed answers and maybe Yang had them. "I'm not sure if…I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

The other girl gasped loudly and pointed a finger directly at me. "Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia" she proclaimed happily.

"It's called a terrible lie" said a voice behind me. I whipped my head around not because of the speakers words, but because I never noticed they were there. A girl with white hair and a gravity defying dress stood with a scowl pointed at me. "You expect us to believe that kind of story? I bet you are some kind of criminal who's hiding in the forest from the local authorities." She said with her chin raised and an accusatory look aimed at me. I wanted her understand how…unnerved I was feeling "But, It is true!" I protested.

"For accusing someone of lies, you are awfully good at making them." Said a fourth girl who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Jet black hair and golden eyes, quite the contrast.

The two girls glared at each other. An argument was going to erupt any second but the youngest of the group salvaged the situation.

"…But, what if it IS true, Weiss? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of huntresses would we be then?" she pleaded with an earnest expression.

Weiss wilted slightly before composing herself and responded with "Fine, but we will only take him to Ozpin, nothing more, nothing less."

I looked between the four of them. They seemed nice but I'm not wasn't very keen with the idea to go off gallivanting with strangers I just met, especially when I had to clue what was going on. "Wait just a moment? Don't I have a say in this?"

"Nope!" Yang said with a devious grin. She grabbed my head and locked it under her arm. Then she started towing me away with their group. Her grip was like a steel vice and after a little resistance I conceded. Wasn't worth the effort in my opinion, being hauled away with a group of girls wasn't the worst situation I could imagine.

The group of four girls quickly started talking about their plans for the beacon assignment, whatever that was. I would have thought they forgot about me if they didn't ask the occasional question that I would answer with "I don't know."

Who asks 'What's your favorite kind of dust?' What kind of question is that anyway? These girls were crazy with a capital C. The only useful thing I learned during my captivity was that the ravenette's name was Blake and the youngest Ruby.

As the minutes ticked by I found a game to entertain myself. Try to think really hard about any memories. All my game gave me was a pounding headache after each try. The game finally came to end when all the girls suddenly stopped talking with Yang freezing and tensing up. I lifted my head to see what they were looking at.

The second I saw what stopped then it felt like a dam had burst in my head.

Yang let me go as she turned to Ruby who said "Ten Ursa isn't something we want to fight if we don't have too. Weiss use your runes too speed us up. Blake protect him while we run. Yang, you and me will follow up behind, lets slow them down with dust rounds."

We were in full retreat as my body screamed for me to attack. I needed something to do that, something that was missing. We were running faster than imaginable as each step produced a snowflake pattern at Weiss' feet. Whatever it was she was doing, let us run much faster than we normally would be able to on our own.

As we approached a cliff in the distance a pack of Ursa's blindsided us by appearing out of thin air. Weiss pushed me out of the way as she tried to get her guard up. A second faster and she would have been fine, but a second can cost you everything in a battle. The force of the Ursa's swipe was enough to send her barreling towards the group of ten giving chase. Yang and Ruby were already in action.

Yang turned around and caught Weiss who flew with enough force to push her back, leaving deep groves in the ground where she planted her feet. Ruby turned her sniper into a scythe in a second and cut the closest Ursa cleanly in two.

"Weiss wake up!" Yang shouted at her prone form. She stirred but the blow was hard enough to keep her from getting her barring back right away.

The ten Ursa closing in on the two would be upon them in seconds, and Ruby wouldn't reach her friends before then. I needed to act. I needed the missing part of my being. The missing key that I used to battle the creatures surrounding us. The missing key… key… key…

A thousand blades flashed through my mind, each unique in its own right. The thoughts bubbling in my head stilled, they became clear like the calm waters of a pond giving a perfect reflection. My body moved of its own accordance. The sensation felt like someone took control while I watched from the safety of my mind. Words rolled off my tong with practices ease, foreign yet familiar all the same.

"Valor of my heart give me strength" I declared, and so it was. Strength beyond that which is human flooded my body. A red aura built itself around me as I felt power course through me.

Two keyblades appeared in my hands. Oblivion in my left and Oath Keeper in my right. Polar opposites that complimented each other in all the areas they lacked.

I charged forward with inhuman speed that cracked the ground where I stepped. I moved so fast that I took ten steps before an Ursa could take one. Each of my movements caused a cackling of wind to begin.

My movements were beyond calculated strikes, they spoke of experience at the highest caliber as each creature was destroyed in a fury of strikes too fast to track. The battle was over before it even started as the small force fell within seconds of my attack.

Oblivion. My acquisition of it along with all my other blades a complete mystery, but their purpose and powers known quite clear. Oblivion is a keyblade that allows its wielders' strike to reach any length. The longer the length the more strength needed to swing. The blade could cut a target a mile away with enough force behind the swing, something I knew that might just be possible.

Oath Keeper. A keyblade that gives it's wielder an unbeatable defense. No matter the force behind a blow Oath keeper will weather it and while giving its wielder strength beyond his own. A great weapon when fighting creatures that could crush you with a single attack.

These keyblades were polar opposites of each other but became a deadly force when combined. An unrelenting force in my right hand and an impregnable defense in my left.

My senses were flaring as my battle prone mind scanned the surroundings. All was clear but four girls staring at me with wide eyes. The battle was over and rest could come. The valor in my body returned to my heart and exhaustion replaced it. My breath came out in plumes of steam even though it was likely the middle of summer, and sweat began to pour off my brow. I seemed to have over taxed my body by using too much valor too quickly.

I dismissed my keyblades and they vanished in streams of golden light. I took a step forward and my head erupted with rolling waves of pain. My vision turned red as I screamed for a release. It took only a few seconds before my senses dulled and I yielded to the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

-I've been having these weird thoughts lately… like is any of this for real or not-

I awoke to the sounds of hushed murmurs nearby. From what I could tell I was in some sort of bed so I stretched my body out. The pops in my joints brought not only satisfying relief but a hushing to the nearby murmuring. Opening my eyes and looking around I was able to tell I was in some sort of medical facility. Beds lined the halls with various medical equipment near them and curtains to close around the rooms. Also, everything being painted white helped too I guess.

My attention was focused as a man with gray hair and a cane walked into the hall with a nurse by his side. He came to the side of my bed before picking up a chart that the nurse was carrying. Clearing his throat he started to read off whatever was written on the chart.

Name: Unknown

Sex: Male

Age: Unknown likely between sixteen and eighteen

Family History: Unknown

Date of admittance: seven hours ago

Reason for Visitation: Muscle tearing and physical exhaustion

Notes:

-Individual is unknown and unidentifiable

-Was found by team RWBY within the Emerald forest (see attached report)

-Combat prowess is remarkably high, exercise extreme caution.

After reading a few more pages to himself he sighed and gave me a dry look. "If you hadn't been such a remarkable young man, I wouldn't have needed to be here whenever a nurse of doctor attended to you."

I wasn't really sure how to respond so I hedge out an apology "I'm sorry…"

"As you should well be." He said with a grunt before giving me a small smile "Thank you for assisting team RWBY with the grim attack by the way."

I only smiled in response. The man gave me a calculating look; bringing his hand to his mouth. He coughed once to clear it. "My name is Ozpin and I'm a professor here at beacon academy, where you are currently residing in its medical wing. I need to know… who are you?"

I wanted to answer his question, I really did. I opened my mouth to try but my brain couldn't formulate and answer. After a few seconds of my jaw opening and closing I answered, "I don't know…"

Ozpin frowned and he read through the chart once more. "The physical you received showed no damage or scaring whatsoever to your head recently, or ever for that matter. Perhaps you are repressing memories from a stressful event. What is the most recent thing you can remember with clarity?" he asked.

What I did remember only came in fragments that gave me knowledge on my arsenal of keyblades. So I answered honestly "The only thing I can perfectly recall is waking up in the forest."

Ozpin hummed to that and probably started to formulate thoughts in his head. I looked at my hand where I knew I could summon a keyblade in a second. Instead of doing so, I just stared at my hand. I instantly become curious of what I looked like. I started to inspect my arms and legs feeling the tight packed muscle underneath the skin. I was more build than the average person, most likely due to an extensive combat history. I wanted to see what I looked like, so I began to remove the night gown to get a look at chest and stomach.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow as I started to undo the knots in the gown before interrupting me by saying "Unfortunately you won't be able to leave here without supervision until some things are sorted out, so please keep your hospital gown on until we bring you your possessions."

"Oh." I answered, "I was just curious to what I looked like." I said a little crestfallen.

Sympathy flashed across Ozpin's face for a second. He asked the nurse to fetch a mirror and a small blush crept on my face. I must look pathetic that I didn't even know anything about myself, including my physical appearance.

Ozpin noticed my embarrassment and he gave a caring smile "What's wrong?"

"I must look stupid not knowing what I look like." I mumbled.

Ozpin chuckled before responding. "No one would think foolish of you for that. If you truly are amnesic then it would be expected. However…" he hedge.

I took his bait "However…" I asked with concern.

Ozpin gave me a malicious grin then leaned forward and whispered "However I must say you are quite bold to undress in the company of such a young nurse."

My face headed instantly as my embarrassment multiplied tenfold. The nurse arrived with the mirror not a second later.

"Are you alright? Your face is really red. You don't have a fever do you?" she asked as she pressed her hand to my forehead. 'Great' I thought. My second memory and it's the most embarrassing moment of my life. "You feel a little warm let me take your temperature."

"No thank you." I said with all the male bravado that a warrior of my caliber would have. I definitely didn't squeak like an embarrassed teenage boy would. Nope definitely didn't.

I calmed down enough to take the mirror. I looked at myself and saw a stranger staring back at me. Bright blue eyes flickered to and fro, long messy brown hair hung just out of reach of my eyes which jutted out at random places. My skin looked tanned from long hours in the sun like I lived near a beach. I wasn't really sure what to make of my face but I scrutinized it until I had every aspect memorized.

When I looked up Ozpin was starting just as intently at me as I was to my own face.

"You really aren't lying…" He said more to state then to question.

I frowned at that admonishment. I guess he didn't truly believe me until now. Maybe he knew how I would be able to find out more about myself. "Was there any form of identification on my person?"

Ozpin recovered quickly "No. Everything you had on you from your clothes to the necklace was of original make and design. We weren't even able to find anything similar to find any sort of lead. This leaves us with two options. You can enroll into this school which is to train and educate talented youths such as yourself to become hunters and huntresses that protect the realm of Remnant from grim. Or you can stay under government care until you are deemed not a threat to our kingdom. The choice is all yours."

"Some choice." I said with a grunt.

Ozpin put up a neutral face before saying. "If by the accounts of team RWBY are true you would make a fine hunter."

"What do hunter's do, and what exactly are grim?"

Ozpin tilted his head to my question. "If you have trouble retaining common information along with memories, problems are sure to arise." He said before giving me a thoughtful look "A hunter is a defender of peace that protects those who can't protect themselves. As for Grims, they are creatures of the malevolent nature that prey on people. You were able to defeat a pack with a weapon that is currently missing. I apologize, but team RWBY could not recover the tools you used to dispatch the Grims with."

"Being a hunter sounds like something I would like to do… Besides I think I was trained to destroy grim."

"Trained?" Ozpin asked.

"My body reacted when I saw the grim. What I did was second nature." I clarified.

"Do you by chance remember who trained you?" Ozpin curiously inquired.

"Yes they were… I don't remember… I can recall my keyblades though." I said as I struggled to find the source of the names. It was strange when I thought of common place things like water, clothes, and food. It all came naturally but when I tried to focus on anything related to my personal identity, all I got was a hazy head.

"Keyblades?" Ozpin questioned with a raised eyebrow.

I extended my hand to allow the first keyblade in my arsenal to appear. The kingdom Key. A simple keyblade that didn't have any special powers or abilities, yet was a weapon fiercer than any.

Instantly Ozpin was three steps back, body tensed and cane held in a defensive position.

'Weird…' "What's wrong?"

"Where did that come from?" He asked using his cane to point to my keyblade.

I shrugged, I really didn't know. "I have thousands apparently. Each is different yet they are all the same." To empathize my point I flashed through ten keyblades in an instant ending with one called defiance. I wasn't sure why but this one felt special.

After a few seconds Ozpin relaxed and asked to see it. I shrugged and threw him defiance. He weighed the balance of the blade expertly before giving it a swing. The second he did it appeared back in my hand.

"How do you do that?" Ozpin asked dumbfounded.

I shrugged "I don't really know. I just know I have them and that only I can use them." I said as I let the keyblade vanish.

Ozpin gave me a huge grin "Actually I'm not giving you a choice anymore. You are coming to my school." Before I could respond he called the Nurse "Nurse please bring me the discharge forms and the boys belongings."

The second the Nurse was out of the room Ozpin turned towards me "I will expedite the process to grant you citizenship to the kingdom of Vale but first we need a name. Any ideas?"

After thinking for a few second I come up dry "Not really."

The malicious grin Ozpin had when he embarrassed me found its way to his face. He released a chuckle that had my skin crawling. "It's best that you think of one soon or I might just give you a name I find amusing."

My terror was saved by the arrival of the nurse. Bless that nurse, she truly was an angel sent from the heavens to save me from Ozpin. She brought me a pile of clean folded clothes with a necklace resting on top. The only things I seemed to own was a blue shirt and shorts, a black jacket and pants, and a huge black cloak that had long silver ties for the hood. The necklace looked like a three prong castle or crown with a pearl in the middle. The back of the necklace had an inscription.

_The Light of Our Lives_

_Lightimus Nogard_

"I think my name is Lightimus Nogard."

"Did you remember something?" Ozpin asked.

"No but that name is inscribed on my necklace." I said pointing to my necklace.

"I thought that was just gibberish scriblings…" Ozpin started then stopped to give me a curious look. "Sign this release form." He instructed as he handed me clipboard with a paper and pen. I looked at the paper but it was in a language I never saw before.

"What's up with this paper? It's just a bunch of symbols." I said looking at the strange markings.

"Those 'symbols' are runes which is the official writing system of all kingdoms within Remnant."

"What about the twenty six letter alphabet?" I asked in complete confusion.

"For the entire documented history, humans have always used the runic system to communicate. Each symbol represents something else. Simple, clean, and concise. What is this alphabet you speak of?"

All I could do was stare. How could he not know what the alphabet was? It came from… why is my head starting to hurt?

"Well Lightimus Nogard, it looks like your education is going to be much more extensive than I thought. Do not worry though; I'm sure Glynda would be willing to give you personal lessons to fill the gaps you are missing. Under her tutelage I'm sure she could drill the necessary knowledge into you pass an entrance exam in a week."

"A week?" I squeaked out. Even missing the entirety of my memories I knew learning a written language in a week was nothing short of impossible.

"Yes a week to learn of our nation's extensive formal writing system. For her that is more than enough time to instruct you." Ozpin said as that awful grin found its way onto his face.

-One who knows nothing, can understand nothing-

The amount of information ingrained into me should not have been possible in a week. Glynda seemed so kind at first. She sympathized for me when she learned of my ailment. The amount of concern she gave me was more than genuine. However, the minute Glynda learned of my condition she dedicated the entirety of her resources to 'help' me.

Forcing me to spend twelve hours a day with my face buried in a textbook did nothing but make me loathe her company. After hours of learning, the runes on the text would blur to the point of obscurity. When that happened Glynda would start reading the book to me so we could continue with my 'lessons'.

I'm pretty sure that the only reason I survived was because of my empty head that had more than enough room to fill with memories. This made learning bitter sweet in a way. On one hand being forced to learn the amount I did in a week could have easily been categorized as some sort of torture, but then again I cherished the fact that I had memories to recall. I had no clue what kind of person I was, but simply living helped me paint that picture. So I held my tongue when I wanted to scream for a break.

Eventually the week was up and my entrance exam needed to be taken. But first things first, as I was returning from the town hall with my new vale identification papers.

Knowing so much about the world and so little about my self was…difficult to cope with. What kind of person was I? Where did I come from, and why wasn't anyone looking for me? Why are there something's I know while other things come up blank? So many questions with so little answers. I've been able to avoid most of these thoughts with how busy I've been the last week but now, walking back to beacon with my new citizenship, these questions kept getting tossed around in my head.

The thoughts finally stopped getting tossed around when I heard the more then loud proclamation of "It's you! From the forest! Yang look it's him!"

Standing there with an accusatory finger pointed at me was the girl who found me in the emerald forest, Ruby was her name, I think. Before I could even respond she was running towards to me while Yang used her hand to cover her face.

"OhMyGoshHowDidYouDoThatThingInTheForest!?" she blurted out.

I'm not sure how I caught what she said, must have been the conditioning of Glynda while she sped read to me. I tilted my head a little bit confused "That thing?" I inquired.

"You know? Where you went whoosh and cut all those Ursa in two?" Ruby whined.

"Whoosh?" I asked, just how much energy did she have? "I'm not too sure what you're talking about"

Ruby appeared to be getting ready for another somersault of words but Yang give her a gentle knock on the head. "Relax sis, he isn't going to be able to answer any of your questions if he can't even understand what you're saying."

Ruby took a deep breath to calm herself before she stuck out a hand "We haven't been properly introduced yet, I'm Ruby Rose and this is my sister Yang Xiao Long."

I gave her a smile before taking her hand to return the gesture. "It's nice to see you again Ruby, my name is Lightimus Nogard."

The smile Ruby had begun to grow as she realized I knew my name "You remembered your name! That's great, did you remember anything else?"

"Unfortunately I haven't. Honesty I'm not even sure if Lightimus is my name, it was written on a necklace on my person." The smile Ruby had deflated as she muttered an "oh". I put on my best smile I could manage "Hey it isn't all bad. Ozpin enrolled me in beacon so I can make new memories while I look for my lost ones."

"Speaking of lost." Yang cut in "We weren't able to find the weapons you used against the Grim you killed."

"Oh don't worry I have them." I said with a grin, raising my hand to eye level "Because they are right here." Kingdom key appeared to occupy my empty hand.

Both girls went wide eyed with Ruby saying "That's amazing! How did you do that?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure. I just think of it and it appears." I admitted while I rested my weapon on my shoulder.

"Speaking of it, what is it?" Yang asked.

"They're called keyblades and apparently I have thousands of them."

"Well if you know you have them, what else do you know Mr. amnesia?" Yang asked.

"Well I can't recall anything about my personal identity, but I know common things." I said while I scratched the back of my head.

"Common things?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Yea you know things like math, history, and writing." Technically only knew one of those, so it wasn't a full lie.

"Well that's good you know some things. I mean when we asked you what your favorite dust was in the emerald forest you looked at us like we were crazy." Yang said with a small giggle.

"Honestly, I didn't know what dust was a week ago. So when you asked what my favorite dust was I may or may not have thought you were crazy." I said with a little laugh.

That caused Ruby to look at me in confusion. "Wait if you didn't know what dust was, how did you move so fast in the forest? Wait! Do you have a speed semblance like me?!"

"Sorry I don't think I have a semblance since I don't know anything about myself. I was able to move so quickly because the keyblade allowed me too."

"You're talking like your weapon is a person." Yang said with a blank look. "Please don't tell me you are a weapon freak like my sis."

"I am not a weapon freak Yang! You just can't appreciate weapons like I do." Ruby said while she stuck her tong at her sister as she pulled out her scythe to start nuzzling it.

I chuckled at their byplay before answering "I don't think I am, it's just that the keyblade has a will of its own."

"How, pray tell does a weapon have a will of its own." Yang inquired.

"My blades will only allow themselves to be wielded by me." I answered. "Here try swinging it." I said as I tossed the kingdom key to her.

She caught it and instantly tried swinging it, only to have it fade into light and reappear in my hand. "Huh? I think you do have a semblance that only lets you use your so called keyblades." Yang said while she looked at her empty hand.

The tolling of the beacon clock tower let me know that it was already five. I promised Glynda that I would be back by now and I had to desire to cause her worry. She has been nothing but kind to me even with the grueling study sessions.

"Hey, I gotta go but I'll see you around, I promise." I offered while I turned around and ran to the facility housing on campus.

The second I opened the door to Glinda's apartment I was engulfed in a prim hug and an anxious face. "I was so worried Lightimus! You promised me you would be back by five."

"I'm sorry, I ran into Ruby and Yang at the square, you know the girls who found me in the forest."

"Well if that is all… How did the test go?" Glynda asked switching topics right away and gaining a little more cheer.

"I passed!" I said with a full grin. "Here take a look." I pressed as I rummaged into my pocked to extract my brand new Vale ID.

"That's wonderful Lightimus!" Glynda said as she pulled me into another hug. She nudged me to arm's length and rested her hands on my shoulders. She looked me in the eye before saying "I'm ecstatic that you have been granted your citizenship but we need to discuss a few things. Ozpin has already given you an age and birthday. You'll be sixteen until next summer and since you are a minor you need a legal guardian. Instead of discussing possible candidates like a sensible man, Ozpin has assigned me as your guardian." Glynda bit her lip and looked away "I hope you don't mind."

Honestly I was a little happy. I only really knew Ozpin and Glynda, and having a stranger be my guardian could have caused a lot of problems. Besides having Ozpin as my guardian would be nothing short of a nightmare, so I give Glynda a bright smile and answered honestly "There isn't anyone else I would want to be my guardian."

Glynda looked at me and give me a smile just as bright to match my own. "Well that is relieving to hear. As the first order of business being your guardian, you'll be staying in the quest room for a few days until we manage to make you a schedule of classes and find you a place for you in the dorms." After offering me a small smile she followed up with "I know you've had more than enough schooling this week, so feel free to take the next few days to do whatever you wish on the school grounds. With all that said, why don't you have a seat at the table, I've just about finished diner."

-Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light-

I woke up to the heavenly smell of bacon and eggs. The aroma was enough to entice me out of bed and head into the kitchen. Standing at the stove was Glynda cooking breaking already in her work uniform. I wasn't too sure if she was taking the guardian role very serious or if she simply was the morning type of person. Either way I was more than happy with my temporary living arrangements.

"Morning" I yawned as I walked to the table.

"Good morning Light. I'm surprised you're up this early."

"Well I was fast asleep until the most alluring smell reached my nose." I said with a goofy grin.

"I'm flattered but I haven't made enough for you to eat." Glynda said complacently.

I'm sure my face must have deflated enough to resemble a kicked puppy because Glynda looked like she was struck when she saw the change in my expression.

"Kidding! Kidding!" She rushed to say.

My face must have brightened up enough because Glynda let out a sigh of relief.

After she set the table and gave me a plate and glass of juice to drink we dug in. After we both finished Glynda grabbed my attention.

"Light, after you went to bed me and Ozpin discussed what we would do with you in the next few days. You'll have the next three days to relax and explore the school grounds; afterwards you will be given a written exam along with a physical exam to place you in classes of your aptitude."

"Alright." I responded with an easy going grin.

Glynda gave me a small smile before saying "Well, I need to head out to teach my class. Be sure to carry your ID if you leave the apartment, other than that, enjoy you day off." With that said she collected a few things in her bag and left me to my own devices.

The first thing I did was head into my room to change clothes. Ozpin was kind enough to buy me a wardrobe while I left to take my citizenship exam. Still I preferred the clothes I was found in, they fit so well like they were tailor made for me. I learned that the cloak I had was pretty interesting. When I pulled the hood up, no matter how hard I tried or what angle I looked at, it veiled my face completely.

After dressing myself in the clothes I was found in, I headed out to explore the campus grounds. As I walked to the door there was a parchment wedged in between it. After pulling it out and unfolding I realized it was a map of the campus grounds. Glynda must have left it for me.

Currently I was at the staff housing building so I decided to head to the student housing first. I wanted to see where I would be living once I moved out of Glynda's apartment.

The walk was about ten minutes and using the map as a reference I hazard a guess that the campus would take around twenty minutes to walk the entire way across. As I entered the complex I discovered that the building had communal kitchens and bathrooms. Through navigating the hallways I was able to stumble across an open door. The room inside had various furniture and belongings scattered about. Noting the size of the room and the number of beds I assumed that four individuals would be placed in a room. Those individuals most likely being part of a four man team if my lessons with Glynda were accurate.

After a satisfying look at where I would be living, I decided to check out the various other buildings. There was more than a handful and after visiting a few of the specifically purposed area's I built up a small appetite. Checking the map again I was able to see a cafeteria listed not far from me.

When I arrived the place was completely empty. I would have thought the place wasn't even used if the small clattering of kitchenware couldn't be heard in the kitchen. I headed to the entrance to the kitchen and walking through I was met with a scene of what can only be described as controlled chaos. I counted seven people that moved around in discordance but somehow they were all contributing to huge dishes of food.

Hoping I wouldn't be too much of a bother I hushed out a 'hello'. Somehow the closest one, a man probably in his forties with a ridiculous mustache noticed me and said "Be gone freshman, lunch isn't going to be ready for another hour." He said gruffly.

Not wanting to be a bother I replied "Oh, sorry I didn't know, it's my first day here." While I turned around taking my first step to leave the man spoke up.

"A transfer? This early in the semester? You much have done something amazing for Ozpin to accept you even after the partner ceremony." The man sized me up and gave another grunt. "We don't have any hot food ready yet but I can give you a Popsicle to tide you over."

"Sure, do you have sea salt flavor?" I replied instantly. The second I did the headache I would get when I tried to think of my past came. 'Wait why did I ask for that?' I thought to myself while I rubbed my head.

"That flavor is only in home county, here take this." He said as he thrust a purple Popsicle in my face. "It's grape. Grape is very good. Now leave and come back in an hour if you want something hot to eat."

I nodded mumbling my thanks as I walked out trying to think of why I would ask for a sea salt flavor. Thinking about it didn't help at all and when I finally stopped tying I took a look around and couldn't believe where I was. I stood at the top of the clock tower and the sight was spectacular. Being there and eating the popsicle brought a huge sensation of nostalgia that I just enjoyed instead of thinking about it.

'I don't know who I am really. I might have been a good person, or a bad person but it doesn't really matter right now. Here I am, alive, and I have all the time in the world to find my lost memories while I make new ones along the way.'

I took a seat with my legs dangling off the edge. I watched the students below me walk around as the day went by and before I knew it, the sun was setting. Standing up and getting ready to head back to my temporary residence I saw Glynda walking below me. A small gust of wind blew the papers she was holding onto to go fluttering in the air. Instead of running after them she brought out a wand and with a simple flick of it, all of the scattered sheets floated back into her hands. Watching the scene brought a hazy memory back. I was somewhere in a field with another person. Only a faint voice saying aero was heard before wind began whipping against my face.

Everything felt real, so real in fact that I realized that wind was whipping against my face. I was currently free falling off the tower I stood on seconds ago. Even though I was getting closer and closer to becoming a pancake with only a few precious seconds before I hit the ground, there was no fear. No adrenaline pumping into my system. No screams or shouts asking for help. I knew I wasn't in danger. The word came just as natural as the lost memory did moments ago.

Aero

My decent instantly slowed and I floated the last few feet to the ground landing safely on my feet. Glynda was staring at me with her jaw hanging and wand limply pointed at me. Only a small drain of the reserves within my heart let me know that yes I just preformed magic. A talent that is only used by few and mastered by even less.

My readings with Glynda educated me that only a few hunters and huntresses would learn to use magic since the energy to use it came from the heart or soul if you will. If too much energy was spent it would drain the user until their aura was exhausted. If even more was used then death could result from the burden. I impressed myself since magic was not taught until the last year of hunter training and then the effect would most likely be a small flame at most. The new memories and knowledge I gained over the week made me realize that I had much more combat experience then my peers likely did.

"I don't believe it." Glynda said pulling me from my train of thoughts. She was staring at me in disbelief. "I wasn't able to pull off a wind spell like that until my senior year. You truly are an incredible person Light. You should have told me you knew how to use magic." She said somewhat ruefully. "Now I'll need to give you an examination of the arcane arts along with your physical and educational exams in two days' time."

I didn't really know how to respond to that. I myself was impressed. Each faded memory that came didn't tell me anything about myself other than capabilities. I felt like a stranger in my own body, knowing little to nothing about myself. My mind might be fragmented, but it could be put back together if pieces kept appearing. So I smiled and took the compliment in stride.

Glynda gave me a smile to match my own. We've been together for almost an entire week and from that time she knew more about me than myself. She knew I wouldn't have an answer to my magic so she settled to tell me about in detail.

"There are various applications of magic and they are classified into three categories. The first is common magic, things that you would be able to do given enough time. Such as healing, telekinetic control, and even elemental manipulation. Second is true magic which affects the world in ways we never could. Such as altering time and space itself. Lastly there is forbidden magic. This encompasses any form of alteration to the mind or soul of another. Those are sacred things that should never be tampered with. Now, many who learn magic must start by using dust as an energy source until they are able to draw power from their own auras. From there it is up to the individual to develop methods of applying magic with a channel. I use my wand but others have been known to tie vernacular such as you did with that wind spell."

After finishing her lesson, it reminded me of one of the first real conversations I had with Glynda.

"Lightimus, I think that whatever happened to you, caused you to lose your identity. You've been able to remember everything you learn with just a glance. It's almost as if you are absorbing as much information as possible to create an identity for yourself. What children do over the course of years, you are managing to do in a week, and that worries me." The silent stare I gave her prompted her to continue. "What if I am being too influential? What if I am shaping the person you are becoming?"

I gave her question some serious thought and after a while I met her worried stare. "I don't think you are, and even if you are I don't think that is a bad thing. You are a good person. Worrying about influencing me too much just goes to show that."

-Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby.-

The day of my exams was finally here. I was looking forward to taking classes after my only entertainment for the previous days was exploring Beacon. The thought of making new friends and learning new things was much more enticing than walking around by myself. So I hopped out of bed and left the apartment with an apple for breakfast. I ate it along the way to the building I was heading to take my written exam. I arrived in the class that Glynda instructed me to arrive at to find an empty class room save for the devil himself.

"Good morning Lightimus, I do hope you studied for your exam." Ozpin said with a smile. I ignored him and sat in the seat with a test on it. I picked up the pencil and began.

With an aching wrist and foggy head, I set down the pencil. "I'm done." Ozpin looked up from the book he was reading and took one more sip from his coffee mug before collecting the exam. "Head to the coliseum now, Professor Port will be waiting there to for you."

I nodded and walk out of the classroom talking my time to stretch all the kinks out from sitting in a chair for a few hours. When I finally made it, there was Professor Port who I met and a red head with a pony tail I never met before.

"Lightimus my boy, you took longer than I expected. Pyrrha here will be your sparring partner for this exam." Port said as he indicated the girl next to him. "The match is meant to only measure your physical prowess so the use of dust and magic is prohibited." After nodding he continued "Use whatever you can at your disposal, but be careful, Pyrrha here is one of the schools finest fighters."

I walked to the opposite side of the arena than Pyrrha and summoned the kingdom key in my right hand. I didn't want to use a keyblade that would give me an unfair advantage, and using valor didn't seem fair either. Pyrrha entered a stance that gave no openings to attack and smiled "Pyrrha Nikos, please treat me well."

I gave a smirk "Lightimus Nogard, please do the same."

With that I charged into the fray. The second I was close Pyrra struck with her lance while keeping her shield up. A last second duck was enough to dodge it and raising my keyblade I brought it down on her shield. Her technique and strength were perfect and my attack did nothing but unbalance my footing while it left me wide open as my blow bounced off her shield. Arm raised high and unsure footing, Pyrra was already moving as she struck again with her lance. I leaned back and used my free hand as a spring board to flip backwards. Mid flip I reversed my hold on the keyblade and held it upside down hoping to strike her during my retreat. She reacted fast enough to block my attack and was quick enough to strike my back during my springboard. The force was damning strong and shoved me forward in a tumble. I stopped once I found my bearings and rolled to allow my momentum to set my feet. I came up sliding on the ground right where I started the fight to find Pyrra standing across from me in her starting stance.

My style of fighting was tailor made to beat creatures of much greater strength and speed but another person? There was no experience. The sensation and natural body movements that came when I fought the heartless were long gone. My keyblade was a dangerous weapon in its own right, but it was meant to destroy grim not fight people. Pyrra the girl before me was trained to not only fight grim but also people, and it showed.

I bowed "I'm sorry for underestimating you, my expertise lies with fighting grim, not people. I guess I need to go all out if I want a chance to win." I relaxed my stance and said words with practiced ease "Valor of my heart give me strength."

Pyrra raised an eyebrow at my statement but when oathkeeper and oblivion appeared in my hands with the red aura that screamed power, her faced hardened.

This time when I charged forward I moved fast enough to attack with oblivion before she struck with her lance. My blow had enough strength to push her back. She simply shifted her weight to the balls of her feet and let the power of my blow slide her back. I coiled my arm holding oblivion and swung it with a fair deal of strength as Pyrra left my strike range. Even though the strike would not reach her, Pyrra brought her shield up anyway. The sound and force of oblivion's blow caused Pyrra eyes to widen as she completely changed her stance. Instead of simply reacting to my attacks, she charged forward switching to the offensive.

A flurry of blows and a plethora of parries made me realize that Pyrra was slowly backing me into the wall of the arena. Every blow was a part of a plan to push me right where she wanted me. I needed space so I jumped back with my back pressing against the wall. A gap between us gave me enough time to dismiss oblivion and the second it vanished Fenrir appeared in its place.

Fenrir was my largest and heaviest keyblade in my arsenal, but possessed the unique ability that it weighed almost nothing to me. It allowed me to swing such a massive weapon with the ease of a staff while it pummeled my enemies to the ground.

Once swing was enough to break her guard and rip the shield from her grasp. I thought the dual would end there but instead the second her feet were set she charged forward harder than before. The second she came close enough I took a swing.

Something was off. My arm moved in discordance with what I wanted while my foot caught on something at my feet. It gave Pyrra the chance to slam into me at full tilt knocking us both to the ground. As we rolled in a tangle a limbs I tried to wrestle control but every move I made was met with resistance. Before I knew it, Pyrra had her knee on my chest, pinning me to the ground while the tip of her spear was at my throat.

She looked down at me panting with a smile. I looked up at her with a frown. I wanted to win, to give recognition to the skills I had. All I knew about myself was fighting and losing felt like I was betraying myself.

"Well done, well done you two! What an excellent display of a hunter's prowess. Lightimus my boy, to hold your own against Pyrra for so long, and even forcing her use of semblance says quite a lot about you."

Pyrra stood up and offered me her hand. The smile was still there. I did not like the smile but decided to take her hand anyway. She pulled me up, "You're an amazing fighter. I haven't been forced to push myself that hard in years, so thank you the spar."

The smile didn't change; maybe she simply enjoyed the fight and not the victory. So I returned her smile with one of my own.

"Your spar lasted much longer than my expectations, best to hurry off to the arcana building before Glynda loses her patience." Professor port said drawing my attention. I gave him a nod in acknowledgement before I left to complete my last test for the day.

My arrival pulled the attention of Gylnda the sole occupant in the gym. She gave me a smile before she beckoned me over. "Let me see what you can do Lightimus." Glynda said as she rested a hand on my shoulder and guided me to a corner in the gym. "Let's begin with what we know and see if you can cast magic focused around wind manipulation."

I reached into my heart and felt the well of power within. With ease I brought forth a drop of aura and said 'aero'. Wind began to whip around us until it condensed into a maelstrom of currents rotating around me. I took a tentative step forward and the wind barrier moved in accordance. Glynda studied it with a critical eye before giving me a nod to end the spell. Once I stemmed the flow of aura the wind died down until it vanished all together.

"Excellect control and output." Said Glynda with an appraise look. "Can you manipulate your aura in other ways?"

I thought about it, but using aura for magic was like many things for me, strangely familiar yet foreign at the same time. It was like having a favorite food but never having tried it before. I shook my head.

"Well then let's try with a catalyst. Here take this fire based dust and channel your aura into it." Glynda said as she deposited red sand in my hand that felt warm to the touch.

I tapped into my aura and focused it into my palm, but the energy simply left my hand and floated into the air going apparently anywhere but the dust. I frowned and shook my head "It's not working. My aura won't flow into the dust."

That caused Glynda to hum in thought. After a few seconds she handed me various other dusts of different colors and textures. Some warm, some cold, some rough and others smooth, but it didn't matter what she handed me since they all met the same result.

"I don't understand you can use magic almost at a mastered level, but you seem to have no familiarity with dust. Perhaps you need to be taught to use it…"

After a minute or so of Glynda writing a report of my talent and use of magic she looked me over. "Well Lightimus that should be it for today. I and your other examiners will need to convene to determine your schedule. For now head back to my apartment, tomorrow we will have a schedule made for you and most likely a spot in the student dormitory."

"Alright thanks. I'll grab some diner from the cafeteria so you don't need to worry about me." With that said I walked out of the gym and headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

The second I walked through the doors I got a heavy slap on the back. I stumbled a bit and after I righted myself, I turned to glare at the perpetrator. The man I met earlier with the ridiculously curly mustache stood with his arms crossed and a smug look plastered on his face.

"Wee freshman. Ozpin told me about you. Here let me get you some meat. You need to eat more to get big and strong like me." He said as his flexed him arms which were much thicker than my own.

I glowered at the man. "I am strong." I corrected. He looked at me like I just made a joke. "I'm just not as big as you, I'm…compact."

"Compact? Baa, you are not compact. You are too thin and light. You need more weight to throw around." He argued.

Just as I was about to retort I had a devious thought pop into my head. "If I need to put on much more weight, why don't you give me more food to eat?"

The man grinned ear to ear. "You make good point. Here sit down." The cook said gesturing to an empty table. "Gregor be right back."

A minute or two of thinking what he would get was nowhere near enough time to ponder. Gregor and two other cooks carried out large circular trays with the largest assortment of food I've ever seen. "Here you go wee one. Be sure to eat it all to get big and strong like Gregor." The goliath of a man said with a boisterous laugh to follow. The way he was laughing I would have thought he just heard a joke of a lifetime. He walked away with the two other chiefs laughing all the while. All I could do was stare at the mountain of food. There was enough in front of me to last a week! How did he expect me to eat all of it? I was positive that the mass of all the food resting in front of me was double my own weight if piled together.

While I was thinking about which dish to try first someone sat to my left and slung their arm around my neck, pulling me closer while doing so.

"Hey there best buddy. I've been looking all over for you!" Yang chirped while she used her free hand to stuff a donut in her mouth.

"Me and Rubes haven't seen you in a while." Yang continued while pausing to use spoon a piece of cake into her mouth.

"I've been getting amnesic things sorted out." I said while cutting a steak. "You know things like learning the difference between a friend and moocher." I admitted with a cheeky grin finding its way on my face.

Yang gave me a pout and begin sniffing like she was about to cry "You think I'm that type of person Lightimus?"

"No. I know you are that type of person." I said with more cheer than any of my current memories had.

"Yea Yang…" came Ruby's muffled voice with food from one of my plates stuffed in her mouth. "Lightimus is our friend. Not someone to mooch off of." Said the girl who was currently copying her sister.

"You two are unbelievable. You don't even know him and you are… oh my goodness. Is that strawberry cheese cake?!" Weiss chimed in as she took a seat and began to lustfully stare at said treat.

Looking to my left I saw Blake looking unsure as her three friends began to dig into the feast made for me. I gave her a smile "Help yourself." I offered as I gestured to the empty seat across from me. "I've never be able to eat all this by myself anyway."

She quietly took the offered place and began eating a fish based dish.

"So did you have a million dollars on you too Lightimus?" Yang inquired as she finally finished chewing a mouthful of food.

"No. Mr. Gregor seems to like me… I think."

Thinking to the strange man with a foreigner's accent only made me ponder him. He didn't seem to dislike me but it was hard to tell what the giant was thinking, the addition of his silly mustache certainly didn't help.

"How did you manage that? He acts like he hates all of us…" Ruby whined.

"I don't know but I guess it's good. He gives me extra helpings for dinner." I reasoned with.

"Extra." Weiss muttered. "They don't even serve strawberry cheesecake here." She continued as she grumbled a few more things under her breath.

Yang gave quite a boisterous belch before signed contently. "So Lightimus what does your future look like?"

"Call me Light. It's what my friends call me." I grinned before deflating in depression. "That is if I had friends."

"Hey! Were your friends! Aren't we girls?" Ruby spoke up instantly getting three nods in return. "You saved us from Grim and now from hunger!" she said gaining volume while she stood on her stool. Placing on foot on the table and pointing ahead she continued with "If that isn't a friend I don't know what is!"

I chuckled at her. She acted like a little kid but the way I saw her handle that scythe and gun told me to rethink that idea. "Well it's good to have people to call friends. As for my future… I'm not too sure really. Tomorrow I'm going to be enrolled in classes and I guess I'll go from there."

A ghost of a smile graced Blake's lips after she heard that. "Starting over fresh is good. Maybe we will have classes together. Thanks for the meal by the way but I'm gonna head home to start some homework."

"Good idea Blake. As team leader I'll execute my thirty seventh executive order for everyone to head back home to complete course work."

The response was a series of grumbles as the group of four headed home for the night. I decided to follow their example and head back to Glynda's place. The second I was through the door I was in and out of the shower and ready for bed. Even though I was more than excited to find out what my classes for tomorrow would be, my day was more than long and exhausting so the second my head hit the pillow I was out faster than the lights.

That night I dreamed of a warrior fighting a horde of grim along in a graveyard of keyblades.


End file.
